


Playing a Different Game

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Coop & Cami Ask the World (TV)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Condoms, Dating, F/M, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Safer Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: As her boyfriend is finishing up filming a new Would You Wrather, Peyton comes to visits Cooper in order to play with him, but not at all the way that the curly haired teenage boy expected.
Relationships: Cooper Wrather/Peyton (Coop and Cami)
Kudos: 2





	Playing a Different Game

Cooper Wrather was having one of the best days of his young life. First the Wrather-heads had voted for them to shoot slime all over Fred, in a vote over him and Ollie. Despite the upset nature of his little brother, it was fun making his friend squeal and squirm as the green gooey liquid covered him. He did have to stop Cami from taking it too far however, as he saw the girl going to shoot the slime into the unmentionable area.

The day only got better when at the end of the show, his girlfriend and gaming partner came walking into the back yard. The girl didn’t even blink at the sight of Fred on the ground crying with Cami over him, screaming at him to take it. Cooper’s eyes were locked in on her as she walked towards him. Looking absolutely stunning in a small blue dress with his leather jacket over the top.

If the others weren’t around, Cooper didn’t know if he could have stopped himself from at least wolf whistling.

Though Peyton softly asked what was wrong with Fred, pointing at the crying boy, Coop could only mumble incoherently as he took in her beauty.

Luckily for him, Ollie did hear and responded. “We are still trying to work it out… we think it has something to do with what took Cooper’s ability to talk…”

Peyton cooed at the little boy, leaning down and kissing his forehead. “Aww, I think it’s a virus. And it affects little boys!”

“Nuh-huh… I’ll never let some virus get me…” He protested, squirming from the kiss.

“Oh? But girls carry it and you live with three girls. Plus, I’m here now for a super-virus!”

“No I don’t. I live with Mom, Cami and Charlotte…” Ollie responded, shrugging before pointing at Cooper. “Oh and virus boy there…”

Peyton frowned at Ollie. Usually he was so easily tricked with things like that. But she shrugged it off and pulled out the one trump card that always works on her little brother Ryan. “You know… the virus makes you stop liking chocolate and mess!”

Ollie’s eyes bulged and he screamed in her face before running far from the girl. A world without making a mess or eating chocolate was a world not worth living in.

Coming down from his drooling rambled, Cooper cleared his throat. Watching on when his little brother ran away, he was overcome by admiration for the girl all over again. After all, not even Cami could make Ollie run like that and she was, well, Cami. “How did you do that? I’ve tried chasing him with broccoli and he just bit me!”

“Takes a girl’s touch… Ollie’s no difference to Ryan and when you learn to torture one, you can torture them all.” Peyton giggled.

“God, I love you…” Cooper drooled in a voice almost too low for her to hear. Still it brought a redness to his cheeks and the boy jumped. “Broccoli! I love broccoli… uh…”

Blushing a little, Peyton leaned over and kissed his cheek. Whispering just for the boy to hear. “I love you too.”

Coop melted and leaned to his left. “Y-you heard that…?”

“Yep.” Peyton giggled. “Wanna go and play?”

“Yeah sure, I got some new games we can try. Hope Ollie hasn’t used them as pizza cutters again,” Coop led her inside and past his cooing older sister. Taking Peyton upstairs and into his room, where he pushed the dresser in front of the door. If he couldn’t lock the Wrather pests out, he could at least bar the door. “Just so my family can’t burst in like usual,”

“Oooh Coop, are you becoming a naughty boy and blocking the door? You know your mommy won’t like that…” Peyton teased.

“I’m not naughty!” His voice cracked nervously. “Ah-hem… S-so want to try my new rpg or mmo, ooh I also got this new shooter!”

“Too bad…” She purred before responding. “Shooter, der.”

He trailed off ranting about new games while digging through piles of clothes and thrown off sheets on the floor. Rifling through his belongings trying to find where the cases had ended up. Leaving Peyton to watch him look around. It gave her the chance to perv on Cooper’s little butt as it wiggled in the air. But more importantly, this was a nice chance to show the boy what this visit was really about. So while Cooper was throwing his underwear aside, Peyton reached around and unzipped her dress. She slipped out of it silently, easing down to her lacy underwear while the boy wasn’t looking. It wasn’t until Peyton only wore Cooper’s jacket and a black bra with matching panties that Cooper turned around to witness the view. 

“Your jackets are awfully comfortable Coop…” She teased.

Cooper’s jaw dropped. Her panties had such intricate lace details, so thin that he could almost make out Peyton’s pussy beneath. It had Cooper drooling all over again. Instantly his cock was rising to life in his shorts, pushing the tight fabric out into a decently sized tent. He made no move to cover it. No move to do anything, really. Cooper was in total shock seeing his near naked girlfriend sitting on his bed, wearing such an alluring smirk.

Gulping, though his throat was dry, Cooper struggled to find the right words. “You- Uh- You’re- This- What-? My- Peyton-”

The girl giggled a little from his reaction. “You really are struggling to talk today aren’t you Coop.”

“You’re nude… on my bed-” He stammered, eyes darting up and down Peyton’s body. Her bra looked tight, lifting her cleavage up.

“Not quite… I have your jacket.” She purred, looking down at the growing tent. Tracing down her bra straps, the girl purred to him. “And these. My mom got these for me, do you like them, Coop?”

She crossed her arms in, hands on the bed. Squishing her perky breasts together, pushing them out to her lustful boyfriend in a way that made him swallow hard. Almost as hard his cock throbbed.

“Y-Y-Yeah…” Cooper gulped.

“These straps are so tight,” Peyton continued, her purr rolling off the tongue. Like music to Cooper’s ears, bringing a warmth to the boy. Her lust was infectious. “I wish someone would just come take them off for me… I can’t reach by myself, Coopie!”

Gulping further, Cooper took a step closer to his girlfriend before nervously asking. “A-Are you sure?”

Peyton grinned before turning around on the bed. The jacket lowered down her arms and back, just enough to expose her bra straps. It took a long moment before she felt those nervous fingers brush down her spine, tracing gently over the smooth skin. Cooper’s fingers were shaking as they found the clasp, and left quickly once they were snapped. Not that Peyton minded. She knew Cooper was going to be nervous and she found it cute. 

Slipping her bra off slowly, Peyton heard her boyfriend moan. It made her blush for the first time since walking in the room. She slipped it off one arm then the other, holding the bra out to one side before dropping it. There was a long moment of still silence where neither of them said anything or made a move. Both breathing heavily. After a few more seconds, Peyton turned back around to face Cooper, finally exposing her breasts to the boy. They were small, almost flat on her chest but growing well. Perky enough for a nice squeeze and with tiny pink nipples that Cooper just wanted to nibble on.

Peyton slid her hands along either hip, feeling her own body beneath a soft touch. Eventually she cupped her breasts and moaned. A low, sexy moan. Cooper had never heard anything so sexy.

“W-Wow…” Cooper whispered, as he took in the view. “T-They… are… y-y-you are beautiful…”

“Th-thank you, Cooper…” Peyton’s cheeks were pink. “Would you like to touch them?”

The fifteen-year-old could only nod, not trusting his words. Approaching slowly, he crawled across the bed where Peyton lay until hovering over the petite girl’s thin body. Feeling her warm breath across his face, their faces mere inches apart. Close enough to kiss. Cooper’s hand tenderly grasped Peyton’s waist, with his thumb gently rubbing her skin. So smooth, like silk. His hand travelled up along Peyton’s side, caressing her with his loving touch until drawing near to her breast; Now he hesitated. He’d never touched a girl like this before, nor been touched. Peyton was so beautiful and all he wanted to do was touch her. Cooper took a deep breath before moving up to caress her breast.

“Sooo s-soft…” He whispered, blushing. The boy lightly squeezing his girlfriend’s breasts, as his cock throbbed. His heart racing as he rolled the petite marshmallow around in his palm, feeling the softness bouncing and the beat of Peyton’s heart. Like nothing he’d held before. Cooper caressed a little longer, before brushing his thumb against the nipple.

“Unlike y-you,” Peyton suddenly gave Cooper a squeeze, reaching below him. Palming his tent slowly, feeling his heat.

The boy blushed. “Oh god!”

Stroking Cooper through his pants while he caressed her, Peyton leaned in. Closing the distance between them, pressing her lips to his for a loving kiss. Sparks exploded between the two as they fed each other their passion, an intensity behind their lips that only they could feel. She hummed into Cooper and he moaned back, each of them melting against the other.

As she broke the kiss, the girl rested her forehead against Coop’s pillow while deciding on something. She didn’t just want to feel her boyfriend like this, the girl wanted to see it. “Are you going to let me see it, Coop? Or do I need to get it out myself…”

“What?” Cooper moaned absently. Lost in pleasure and love for the girl.

Giggling at her boyfriend, Peyton decided to be a little more direct. “Coop… I want you to get naked.”

“Oh!” 

Quickly moving back, an eager Cooper hooked his t-shirt. Fuelled by adrenaline, he peeled his shirt up over his head then threw it aside. Revealing his thin, flat chest. Curved hips and a thin frame that just made Peyton blush, loving how sexy her boyfriend was. He swung his legs off the bed, kicking off both shoes while working on his belt. The metal jingled about in his hurry to strip down. Cooper unbuttoned his shorts then eased them down his long legs, showing off his checkered boxers to a grinning Peyton. 

“I like the checkered look…” Peyton giggled, at the view of his boxers. Making the boy blush a little from the reaction. 

“Um… T-Thanks?”

As the girl continued checking out her sexy boyfriend in just his boxers, she noticed something that had her moaning. His tent looked bigger now and she got an idea for his cock. The view of him almost naked like that took her breath away.

“You…” She started, rubbing between her legs. “You look, um, r-real thick, Coop…!”

Not wanting to do anything that could risk their relationship, the boy nervously asked: “R-Really wanna see it?”

“Yes!” 

Coop jumped a little at her eagerness, but nevertheless he reached into his boxers. A hand wrapped around his base and for the first time since seeing another cock, which happened to be Ollie’s in the shower, Coop realised it was decently thick. He pulled it out slowly, letting the head catch on his boxers before it sprung forward. A thick, six and a quarter inch piece of Wrather meat that his fingers didn’t fit around properly. 

“W-Wow…” Peyton replied, her voice soft as she stared at her boyfriend’s cock. The girl blushing at the thought of taking that inside of her. Even the thought of sucking something so large was a little nerve racking.

“Do you like it?” Cooper whispered, moving closer to the girl. 

“It’s big…” She blushed.

Feeling her boyfriend getting closer, she parted her legs letting Coop kneel between them with the perfect view of Peyton’s fingered pushing in and out of her pussy. He couldn’t see the pink hole yet, covered still by lace panties. But her hand was pushed inside, fingering deep.

“W-Want me to take over?” Cooper questioned, not really knowing what he should be doing. He hadn’t thought that his first time would be happening any time soon.

Peyton nodded, pulling her fingers out. They were dripping with her sticky juices, glistening slightly in the light as she extended two digits out to Coop with a sly grin.

Cooper blushed at the dripping fingers. Nervously the unsure boy asked: “Um… what do you want me to do?”

“Suck ‘em.”

The boy’s blush only got worse as he leaned forward and awkwardly took the juice dripping fingers into his mouth. His tongue running over both of the digits as he tasted his girlfriend’s juices. The boy was not sure what to think of the taste. Sweet like candy, but with something else there. He sucked Peyton’s fingers dry, then a little longer. Until she giggled and pulled them away with a sly look on her face again.

“Something tells me you enjoyed that!” She pulled Coop in for another kiss. “Going to take over now?”

“Yo-you tasted pretty good…” Cooper blushed before nodding. “What do I do?”

“Well you could pull my panties off and eat me out, or pull them aside and finger me?” She offered, chuckling at his nervous blush. Feeling more love and lust for Cooper as they went through this. 

“Which would you prefer more?” Cooper questioned, something that had Peyton feeling safer with her boyfriend. Glad that he kept checking with her.

With a little wiggle, she tossed it over in her mind. And as she thought, Peyton extended her leg before running her foot along Cooper’s twitching length. Forcing a moan from Cooper’s lips as he foot traced down his dick. Giving his balls a little rub through his boxers before pulling back up. Trapping Cooper’s cock between her toes and stroking the boy. Teasing him with a few strokes then pulling her foot away, leaving him hanging.

Nibbling her lip, the girl answered: “Pull then aside, then tongue or finger me!”

She laid against his headboard, looking sexy nude like that with his leather jacket framing her breasts. 

Breathing heavily from his cock throbbing from her teasing, Cooper slowly moved towards his girlfriend. His fingers slowly working towards her lacy panties. The boy nervously linking his fingers on the fabric and pushing it to the side. The sight of his girlfriend’s bare pussy, giving the teen’s already struggling not to cum cock another reason to throb.

Cooper put two fingers together and aimed them at Peyton’s pussy, before pressing them firmly against her pink folds. Rubbing gently, teasing her entrance. 

“C-Coop… try one finger first…” Peyton blushed between light moans. “Your fingers are a little bigger than mine…”

“Oh…” He pulled one away, then pushed his middle finger in the girl. Easing deep inside Peyton’s tight walls, instantly moaning as she clenched around him. “It’s hot!”

The girl wasn’t able to respond verbally, instead moaning loudly as her boyfriend’s finger slid inside of her. Peyton knew that she would be satisfied if they didn’t go further than this, even if she hoped to go the full way and lose her virginity to Cooper. He was so gentle pushing in and out, dragging his finger inside along the walls. Pushing in deep and feeling around, trying to find the spots that made her moan out of control. When Cooper brushed over one, Peyton’s breathing hitched. He would rub it gently, circle it with the fingertip before pulling out and driving it back in, searching for another.

“You c-can go a little hard-harder…” Peyton breathed out between moans, wanting to really feel Cooper. Even if the thought of taking his big cock was still weighing on her nerves.

Cooper picked up the pace without a word. Worried that should he speak, it would be a ramble. He fingered Peyton deep and hard now, pumping into her tight wetness. And as her moans grew so too did his nerves. Getting faster in the girl, hooking his fingers inside her pussy. It made her back arch up and a yelping moan escape.

“Se-second finger!” She moaned out, ordering more from her boyfriend.

“Can I taste it?” He asked while forcing a second finger deep into Peyton.

“Mmm tongue me Coop… I want you to eat me out…” The girl responded, her moans filling the ears of the blushing curly brown-haired teenager.

While pushing in and out hard, Cooper leaned in and licked Peyton’s pussy. Flicking his tongue over her folds and clit, tasting the sweet juices dripping from the girl. So sweet on his tongue, driving Cooper to finger harder and faster. Forcing them deep into Peyton, stretching her open while feverishly licking the pussy. Tongueing lightly enough to make her moan out of sync. His tongue felt amazing exploring her clit.

Arching up again and crying out with pleasure, Peyton gripped at his sheets. She bit her lip, suppressing a deep moan that would surely alert the Wrathers. Pulling the sheets hard, Peyton pushed her pussy down onto Cooper’s tongue. In utter heaven as he pleasured her with budding skill.

“Ungh, god yes! More, Coop!” She begged louder.

The boy blushed as he eased his fingers out enough to properly eat out his girlfriend. Subconsciously grinding against his bed as his tongue worked the juices leaking clit of the fifteen-year-old girl.

“Mmm…” He moaned into her, humping the soft sheets. His tongue worked the girl while both fingers jammed inside her. Coated in her sweetness, which danced along his tongue and fuelled his pleasure. Cooper’s eyes rolled back. Grinding the bed harder, cock pulsing furiously. 

He couldn’t stop. 

“Ngh-! Ohhhh my god! Fuck!”

Without warning, Cooper felt his body tighten as he started to shoot his load on his sheets. Coating them in ropes of sticky white cum, pulsing as he shot further than ever before. Getting some on his chest while grinding down.

“C-Coop?” Peyton bit her lip, opening an eye. Still panting as he worked her, slower now as he came down from orgasm.

Blushing, Cooper moved a little in order to look between his girlfriend and his cum. “S-Sorry… It just-”

His nervous blush only got even redder when Peyton didn’t say anything. Instead she reached over and ran her finger through the puddle of cum, before pulling her finger back. A little of his slimy white cum dripped down from her finger and onto her chin as she slowly slid the digit into her mouth. Sucking it clean before licking her lips.

“It’s delicious!” She exclaimed, as she pulled her finger out with a pop.

She pulled him in for another tender kiss, pressing their lips firmly. Her tongue slipped across his lips, enticing them apart before slipping inside to explore. As her tongue explored, her hands began their own exploration journey, running over her boyfriend’s chest. While it wasn’t as defined as some of the boys Peyton perved on while on Instagram, it made her body react far more. She lightly rubbed the soft skin while moving down until her hand came into contact with his slightly slimy cock. A little drenched in his load.

Not to be left out, Cooper felt up and massaged back as they kissed. Gently squeezing Peyton’s breasts, loving the softness in his palm. Meanwhile, the two fingers still inside the girl were moving back and forth again. Hooked and pushed against her g-spot, sending sharp spikes of pleasure ripping through Peyton. 

Feeling a nipple being pinched, Peyton broke the kiss. She moaned loudly as Cooper tweaked it between his fingers, surprised by the pleasure of it. For a beginner Cooper was making her feel great.

“Shit! K-keep doing that, Cooper! You’re going to make me cum soon!” She panted. Peyton’s chest moved faster as Cooper sped up inside, slamming his fingers deep in her pussy. “Ohhhh god! You’re so good baby, so good!”

Loving that he was making his girlfriend feel good, the boy continued fingering her, pushing even deeper while passionately kissing the girl. The fifteen-year-old wanted to make his girl have an orgasm. They didn’t kiss for long with Cooper getting a little addicted to the sounds of his girlfriend moaning, especially since he was the one causing them. 

Clenching around his fingers, Peyton pressed her head into his pillow. Her teeth sunk into her bottom lip. She’d never brought herself to a full orgasm before, but she could feel it building up inside the more Cooper worked her hole. Inching closer to the edge as he jammed inside. Peyton forced him back into a kiss, the only way to muffle her screams of pleasure. Then she started to shake. All over, a powerful quake as her floodgates open and she squirted a little onto Cooper’s hand. Coating him in sticky sweetness.

“C-Coooooop…” Peyton moaned out, as she rode out her orgasm.

“You’re so hot, baby!” Cooper moaned. If she was tight before, he didn’t have a word for this clenching. “Damn it got tight! No way I’d fit!”

“P-Please Coop… I-I want you…” Peyton breathed out, the girl’s eyes closing as she calmed herself a little. Once the girl calmed, she blushed as she remembered something that might help. Having heard about it in the girls bathroom. “D-Do you have any… you know lube or something?”

Coop’s jaw dropped. He stammered again. He hated stammering. “I- Uh- Well I… no?”

“Oh… what if I um… sucked you?” Peyton blushed, despite the desire to try sucking on her boyfriend’s big cock being strong.

“If you want to, you can s-suck my dick,” Coop grabbed his length and straightened up. Presenting the member to the moaning girl. Peyton’s blush got worse as she stared at her boyfriend’s good size thick cock pointing directly at her and slowly leaned towards it. Opening her mouth and sticking her tongue out to take a taste of the mushroom head. As her tongue came into contact with his cock head, Coop moaned: “Oh god… Pey…”

Peyton lapped at it with a girly moan, causing it to throb against her tongue. Its musky taste was strange but alluring, drawing her further down Cooper’s dick. Her lips wrapped around its tip, sucking lightly. Pleasuring her boyfriend as she experimented on his dick.

“Man, this really is thick!” She suckled a little harder, drooling on Cooper’s tip.

Her only response from the fifteen-year-old boy was his hand playing with her hair and a loud moan. “O-oh god… mmm!” 

Bobbing on the tip of Cooper’s cock, Peyton rolled it around with her tongue. A tentative hand reached out and grabbed him at the base, giving a good squeeze before beginning to stroke it. Bathing it with her tongue and now jerking it off, putting Cooper on a new level. Then, suddenly, her lips were gone. Peyton aimed it at the roof then dragged her slick tongue along the full length of it. Licking the cock with a moan, loving its girth and taste.

“Peyyyy…” Cooper moaned, the boy loving the feeling of his first ever blow job.

“Mmm,” Peyton slapped the cock to her tongue. “Tastes so good baby!”

Cooper’s moans only got louder as Peyton slowly took his length into her mouth, with the boy feeling his cock twitch against her tongue as it disappeared into the small mouth.

“H-how much-” He moaned, “Can you take?”

She didn’t focus on responding, his cock making that fairly impossible, so instead focusing on trying to take as much as she could. The girl gagged a little when it pushed against the back of her mouth but slowly got used to the sensation and began bobbing.

A little over half disappearing down her throat impressed Cooper, who rocked in and out gently. “Holy- Mm, this feels… I don’t know how to describe it! Wow!”

Peyton grinned a little internally as she focused on taking as much as she could, the girl finding her comfort level sucking about four inches of the boy’s cock. As the feeling of Peyton’s tongue and tight throat worked his thick cock, the curly haired boy accidentally thrusted forward.

Forcing his girlfriend to deep throat.

As he realised what he did and saw his girlfriend struggling, Cooper quickly pulled his cock out while looking nervous. “Oh god… I’m so sorry…”

Coughing at the suddenness, Peyton put a hand up to stop him. “N-no, no it’s fine! It wasn’t that bad, just… careful?”

She giggled so sweetly that Cooper could have completely forgotten she was a naked girl sucking his cock. Well, naked apart from that jacket. Now he was glad he let her keep it. He would never lose the mental image of her in his jacket like that. 

Cooper nodded, his cheeks a little red. “I-I will be… love you…”

“L-love you more… maybe enough to, i dunno, take the next step?” Peyton suggested nervously.

His mouth dropped open.

“W-Wait… really! Are you sure?” Cooper asked, wanting to make sure.

“Why not? I love you and you love me, right?” She pushed away, displaying her nakedness again. The jacket framed her chest so well that Cooper’s eyes were caught on her breasts. “You do have a condom though right… not ready for a little Coop.”

“Yes!” Cooper almost surprised himself with that. “It was for a Would you Wrather… mom said it was ‘inappropriate’! Ugh, moms right?”

Peyton giggled and couldn’t help herself. “What were the choices going to be?”

“Would you… wrather wear a condom on your head for a month,” Cooper’s voice trailed off, “Or date Fred for a week,”

“Condom it is…” Peyton giggled. “No offence to your best friend… but no.”

Cooper sighed, “I chose condom, too.”

He went over to his dresser and pulled out the little blue packet. He tore it open before rolling the rubber down on his dick, fumbling a little to get it on right. The ring felt too tight and hugged his cock wrong. But this was for safety. He wasn’t ready to be a father either.

“H-how, uh, how do we-?”

Peyton giggled. “Aren’t boys the ones addicted to sex and always watching porn? Shouldn’t you know this one Coop?”

“Porn’s not sex, r-remember!” He cited one of their sex-ed classes. Regardless, Cooper crawled on top of Peyton, hovering over the girl. His cock so close to her pussy, and lips once more in kissing distance. She fluttered her eyes at the boy, twinkling like little stars. How badly Coop wanted to kiss her right then was immeasurable. 

Smirking playfully as her boyfriend got into position, Peyton commented: “So you do watch it…”

“S-Shut up…” Cooper blushed, causing his girlfriend to giggle. “It’s a n-normal thing!”

Peyton leaned up and silenced his reaction with a quick kiss. “Not judging babe… maybe we should watch it together one day…”

“T-That would be soooo hot…”

Throbbing from the idea, Cooper bit his lip and aimed his cock to her hole. They shared a look, before he pressed it to her. Both their virginities on the very edge of passing. They came together for a long, sweet kiss, with the boy gently easing his length past her soft pussy lips. Sliding inside Peyton gently, making sure never to hurt her. She took it quite well, allowing Cooper’s thick cock to bottom out inside her with barely a whimper. Though Peyton did wrap her arms around the boy, forcing their kiss never to stop.

“O- god… Coop…” Peyton moaned, breaking the kiss as the thickness of Cooper’s cock began getting to her. Causing her to squirm and twitch a little from the feeling of her tight pussy trying to squeeze him out.

He grinded slow in Peyton, letting her feel the full length pump in and out. Gently fucking the beautiful girl in a leather jacket. Cooper moaned low into her lips as she squeezed his length. Going deeper with each thrust. “Oh f-fuck you’re soooo tight…”

Wrapping her arms tight around him, Peyton kissed the boy. “It’s so deep in me… fuck me, Cooper. Stretched so wide, too! Deep, baby.”

Kissing back, Cooper attempted to give his girlfriend a fuck that was worth of being their first time. But already felt that he wasn’t going to last too long. The sensation of the blowjob and now her tightness around his cock, quickly getting the fifteen-year-old boy closer to his edge. Slightly embarrassing the teen since he had cummed not long ago.

Lovingly fucking Peyton was like nothing he’d felt before. On instinct he gave her a few slams, but nothing that didn’t make her moan. He could feel her claws dig into his back while pounding away. Making love to her with a new intimacy. 

“Yes Coop!” She cried. “Love you so much!”

“Love you to Pey…” Leaning down, Cooper captured her in a deep kiss. Showing just how much he loved Peyton with the passion and deepness of the kiss.

Peyton leaned into him, pouring her love into the kiss. And a moan, too, with him right up against her g-spot it was impossible to keep down. “Mmmph… Cooper…!”

Fucking deep and dirty, the boy gasped. “I-I’m close, baby!”

Kissing her boyfriend once more, Peyton whispered. “Do it babe…”

“Sh-should I pull out?” He moaned in her ear, fucking away even as his edge came closer.

Peyton shook her head. “Y-You got a condom on… cum in me…”

Their lips crashed together in an intense kiss, while Cooper picked up the pace. Wildly fucking her, desperate to cum. His cock radiated heat as he throbbed, pounding it into Peyton. His grunts were heavy, swallowed by the girl.

“Ngh- ngh- shit!” Cooper grit his teeth, unloading into the condom. Flooding it with hot white spunk, inflating it. Even Peyton could feel it inflate inside her, moaning into Cooper’s ear. “So much cum!”

“Too bad it’s in the condom…” Cooper responded, blushing a little from cumming so soon.

Peyton raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Did naughty Cooper Wrather want to cum IN me?”

Cooper ran a hand through his curly brown locks before deciding on answering with another kiss. Both of them somewhat wished that the day that Peyton allowed Cooper to cum inside of her bare would come sooner rather than later, but knew they weren’t ready for the side effects yet. Until then they were going to enjoy this new step in their relationship.


End file.
